Se eu morresse amanhã
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jared descobre que vai morrer e decide realizar algumas coisas antes disso acontecer e entre elas está: se entregar para o vizinho gostoso, Jensen Ackles.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ****Se eu morresse amanhã...**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais: **Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **NC-17

**Beta:**Angiolleto

**Resumo: **Jared descobre que vai morrer e decide realizar algumas coisas antes disso acontecer e entre elas está: se entregar para o vizinho gostoso, Jensen Ackles.

Essa fic ofereci de presente de aniversário a Cristaltec ou Alicia Darcy, como sempre estou atrasada! srsrsrs O engraçado que nasci antes do previsto, e não sei por que me atraso tanto! srsrsr O aniversário da Alicia foi em agosto. Eu ia dividir a fic em três, mas resolvi dividi em dois.

J&J&J&J&J&J

Diário de Jared

Acredito que todas as pessoas já responderam e fizeram uma pergunta: O que você faria se soubesse que o mundo iria acabar amanhã? Quantas respostas mirabolantes damos, tipo: Comprar tudo que eu quero, vou contratar a mais belas prostitutas, vou viajar, esse não tem noção de tempo, outros são mais pé no chão, vou dançar a noite inteira, fazer sexo até o ultimo momento, rezar, etc. Mas realmente não sabemos o que faríamos, e estou falando isso com conhecimento de causa, pois o mundo vai acabar, o meu mundo, não amanhã, mas em poucos tempo, é duro, mas é verdade.

Tenho 19 anos, e vou morrer. Lógico que todos vão morrer, mas eu vou morrer antes dos vinte, talvez nem consiga viver o próximo dia da bruxa, 31 de outubro, e estamos em julho, gosto desse dia, considero o dia em que as crianças mostram a sua verdadeira face: Demônio, bruxas e monstros em geral. Não me condenem, gosto de crianças, como diria uma amiga minha: Fritas são umas delícias. Estou brincando, é apenas para aliviar a tensão, afinal em menos de três meses estarei me despedindo dos meus sonhos, esperanças e da vida, estou com saudades até dos problemas, até do meu maior problema, principalmente, mas não é o momento de pensar Nele agora.

O engraçado de tudo isso é ao descobrir que tenho poucos meses de vida, em vez de correr contra o tempo e realizar tudo o que quero e posso, me tranquei neste quarto onde estou agora, por uma semana, acredito que seja isso que aconteceria com a maioria das pessoas, ao saberem que o mundo acabariam no outro dia, se trancariam no quarto e chorariam a sorte até nos últimos minutos, outras se matariam, e essa ação é engraçada: Se matar por que vai morrer. Foi à única coisa em que não pensei, nesse tempo de reclusão, me matar.

Você deve está me perguntando por que eu sei da minha futura morte. Nunca gostei de médicos, acredito que quando vamos neles voltamos doentes, e no meu caso fui doente e voltei morto.

Estava sentindo umas sensações de desmaio, algumas vezes até apaguei, teve uma que acordei e pensei que estava no céu, pois tinha um anjo me olhando, na verdade não era um anjo, era o meu problema. Lá vou eu de novo...

Continuando, fui ao médico, ainda não voltei lá e acho que não vou, meu tempo é curto para perder tempo em uma sala de espera, basta esses últimos sete dias, mas que serviram para organizar o que posso e o que não posso realizar, mas voltando o assunto.

Ele recomendou fazer alguns exames, umas ias da vida, tomografia, ultrasonográfia, endoscopia, e outras que não vem ao caso agora, pois não me fizeram mal nenhum, na endoscopia foi divertido, me deram um negócio que dormi, e até sonhei, e sonhei com Ele, sei por que a enfermeira perguntou quem era, como Ele tem um nome estranho, principalmente quando usamos a versão reduzida, ela pensou que era minha namorada, que me esperava lá fora, e como o nome da minha namorada é parecido, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

O meu pesadelo, ou melhor, a minha contagem regressiva aconteceu quando fui buscar meu exame de sangue, geralmente eles vêm lacrados, acredito que seja somente para o médico abrir, coisa que não acontece, afinal de médico e louco todos temos um pouco, é isso que o ditado diz e é nisso que acreditamos.

Quando li o exame notei muitas coisas fora da normalidade, ou melhor, tudo fora da normalidade e o que fiz: Procurei um médico, não! Segui a moda: Procurei no Google, e o , me deu a sentença de morte, o meu exame indicava uma espécie rara de ca... Parece que se a palavra não for escrita totalmente, dizendo apenas CA, podemos fugir de sua sentença de morte.

Sei que existem curas, afinal sou jovem, mas pelos meus exames, pude pesquisar e pesquisei muito, o máximo que consigo são alguns meses de vida, ou melhor, de sobre vida, pois os medicamentos são tão fortes com tantas reações, que resolvi ficar com os meus três meses de vida, realmente vivendo. Vocês podem pensar por que não procurar um médico? Respondo novamente, não tenho tempo a perder, estou com uma lista de coisas para resolver.

A primeira coisa: Ser eu mesmo. Acredito que todos têm esse direito, mas poucos exercem, porém eu vou morrer, e logo, então vou me dar esse luxo. Contarei para os meus pais, amigos e namorada que sou gay, vocês já devem ter desconfiados quando eu falei Nele... Acho que é o único pensamento que me faz sorrir.

Mas vou voltando aos meus pais sei que vão reclamar, me ameaçar, tentar me levar para psicólogos, psiquiatras, terapeutas, ficarem de mal, cortaram a minha mesada, mas quando eu estiver próximo do final, todos vão me perdoar, temos essa tendência perdoamos quem está morrendo e santificamos os mortos.

Depois de decidir o que eu faria por primeiro, o difícil foi decidi que seria o primeiro a receber a grande revelação. Tenho um amigo que desconfia. Chad, vive dizendo que sou gay, na brincadeira, mas sei que brincando brincado se diz a verdade. Claro eu poderia ter contado para ele, afinal é meu melhor amigo, mas como assumir algo para alguém que nega até para si próprio.

Vocês devem pensar como eu nego se assumir vivo pensando Nele, e vivo mesmo, mas sempre me disse que era coisa de adolescente, sei que tenho 19 anos, mas a saída da minha adolescência foi retardada, nesse sentido eu era totalmente retardado, era o meu processo de negação, existem pessoas que ficam anos nesse estágio, porém eu não tenho esse luxo.

A decisão foi tomada se eu contar primeiro para os meus pais, vai haver escândalos, choro e vou perder tempo, vou contar primeiro para a minha namorada, é uma boa garota, bonita, mas coitada, se comparada a Ele. Tem o nome certo Genevieve, a chamo de Gen, principalmente na hora "H", ela se empolgava, ficava feliz, sei que é sujeira da minha parte, me arrependia depois, pois não era gay, negação lembram? Acho que nunca fiz amor com ela...

Vou para por aqui, pois tenho que começar a colocar em prática minhas decisões.

J&J

- Genevieve, quero terminar com você, pois sou gay. – Ela está mais vesga do que o costume.

- Como gay?

- Gay, gosto de homens. – É verdade sempre gostei de homens, se pensar bem sempre me atraíram, mas somente Ele, me tira do sério.

- Jared isso deve ser apenas uma fase. Ficarei do teu lado. Não precisa dizer nada para ninguém. – Espero que ela não chore, odeio ver pessoas chorando, principalmente por minha causa.

- Sinto muito, mas isso todos irão saber, apenas achei justo você ser a primeira. – Fui embora sem querer prolongar a conversa, não tinha muito sentido, perder tempo com decisões já tomadas.

Agora meus pais.

Família reunida, papai, mamãe, meu irmão Jeff e minha irmã Meg.

- Sou gay. – Solto a bomba no meio da sala.

- Eu sabia! – Gritou a minha irmã de 12 anos, a única que reagiu. – Sempre vi como você olhava o nosso vizinho, não posso culpá-lo, pois ele é muito gostoso.

- Cala boca Meg. – Meu pai saiu do estado de choque, quando a minha mãe caiu no choro.

Meu irmão deu um meio sorriso e fez um coração de maneira discreta com as mãos, no momento fiquei em dúvida se era para me dar apoio, ou estava tirando uma com a minha cara, mas agradeci o seu silêncio.

- Nos vamos te ajudar a superar essa fase. – Todos querem me ajuda a superar essa fase, mas essa fase vai ser curta.

- Vou ligar para os pais da Genevieve e marca o jantar de noivado. – Disse minha mãe engolindo o choro.

- Eu terminei com a Geneviene e ela já sabe de tudo. Agora vou sair. – Não queria ficar ouvindo os lamentos e as soluções para o meu problema, eles podem fazer isso sozinhos, têm mais tempo do que eu para isso.

Segunda coisa a fazer: Acredito que riscarei da lista de uma vez a segunda e a terceira.

J&J

Peguei o elevador são apenas dois lancei de escadas, mas estou com pressa e não quero gastar minha energia subindo escadas. Geralmente Ele está em casa essa hora, ele é fotógrafo profissional, a mesma profissão que quero seguir, ele me dá muitas dicas e apoio, mesmo depois que eu disse que não me interessava por homens, ele apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso de lado, lindo, e tirou a mão da minha perna, pensando bem, acho que aquele sorriso, era uma descrença em cima da minha afirmação.

Droga! Ele não está.

- Ele foi embora!- Ouço a voz da minha irmã, que vinha chegando pela escada e por sua falta de fôlego veio correndo.

- Como foi embora?

- Viajou, foi lá em casa falar com você, mas não quis atender ninguém, me expulso! Lembra? – Eu lembrava foi no dia que o me deu a notícia. – Mas ele disse que ia voltar para organizar suas coisas, parece que uns amigos dele músico vai se mudar e ele vai isolar, um dos apartamentos umas coisas assim. É só esperar.

Espero que ele volte a tempo, antes que perca minhas forças para fazer o que eu quero. Mas não tenho tempo a perder, estou me sentindo como o coelho da Alice no País da maravilha ou seria o Mágico de Oz? Não lembro.

Como já falei gosto de fotografia é a minha profissão, ganhei uma bolsa na University of the Arts, em Nova York, não voltarei mais para lá, você sabem o porquê, vou morrer. Briguei para seguir essa carreira, Ele me incentivou, foi onde se formou, já reparam, Ele é o meu exemplo também como profissional, 25 anos, é reconhecido, deve ter recebido um bela proposta de trabalho para ir embora, não que ele tenha algo que o prenda aqui, até por que na maioria do tempo fico em Nova York, que coisa mais ridícula pensar que ele se prenderia por mim.

Esse elevador está demorando tanto apesar de que os próximos dois itens, o envolvia. Minha irmã está falando e eu perdido em pensamentos.

A porta do elevador abre. – Jared? – Uma corrente elétrica percorre meu corpo todo, ao ouvir aquela voz rouca naturalmente sensual, e não consigo dizer um simples oi.

- Isso ai! Maninho! – A minha irmã pode ser tão... Entendem quando falei do dia das bruxas?

- Oi, Meg! O que parte do clã Padalecki está fazendo no meu andar? – Ele continuava dentro do elevador segurando a porta. E me olhando, e como sempre de maneira intensa. E quando falou meu andar não estava brincando, pois os três apartamentos que faziam parte desse andar formavam o dele.

Eu não consigo falar nada, e como irei pedir um dos itens da minha lista. Como alguém pode ter um verde desse nos olhos? Isso não é hora de divagar.

- Meu irmão quer falar contigo! Já avisou para a família que é gay. – Acredito que alguém vai morrer primeiro do que eu.

- MEG. – Pelo menos recuperei a voz.

- Não é verdade?

- É. – Tudo bem que vou morrer, mas pagar mico não estava na minha lista, principalmente na frente Dele.

- Meg, vou conversar com o seu irmão. Vá para casa e se seus pais estiverem preocupados, diga que ele está comigo. – Ele resolveu me salvar.

– Mas se eu disser isso... Eles vão ficar mais preocupados ainda. – Mas ela tinha de dar o ultimo chute no estomago. A sorte dela é que o elevador fechou a porta, caso contrário iria passar os últimos meses da minha vida preso por fratricídio.

J&J

- Entra. – Entro e verifico a minha lista, a escrevi nas costa do resultado do exame, para criar coragem nas dificuldades seja real ou imáginária, já reparou quantos empecilhos surgem entre nós e nossos objetivos, e que muitos desses são pedras imaginárias, criadas por nossos medos, e nesse momento estou fazendo isso, mas esse papel em minhas mãos diz que eu não tenho tempo para procurar uma situação mais favorável, dobro o papel e resolvo parti para cima sei que ele não vai me recusar.

- Ei! Calma. – E o pior acontece. Ele me segura antes de alcançar o objetivo final, sentir o gosto dos lábios obscenos que me perseguem desde o dia em que o conheci. – Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui. – Ele quer entender, como se eu tivesse tempo e coragem para explicar.

Tento novamente e ele me impede, tenho vontade de dizer: cara eu vou morrer, mas antes disso quero te beijar e fazer amor contigo, fazer amor de verdade.

- Jared. Calma, até parece que o mundo vai acabar amanhã. - Ele me abraçava , mas mantinha o rosto afastado de mim, e enquanto falava acariciava meu rosto com as costa das mãos, me mantive nessa posição, pois percebi que o desejo de me beijar estava querendo assumir o controle.

Então esperei calado, e o inesperado aconteceu, ele me soltou virou de costa para mim. – Me explica o que está acontecendo aqui, por que os teus pais ficariam preocupados por está aqui comigo? – Jensen, sempre tão controlado. Jensen esse é o nome dele, quando comecei a me masturbar pensando nele, comecei a chamá-lo por Jen, assim caso alguém pegasse, pensariam que era pela minha namorada, Genevieve foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... Na verdade o chamo de Jensen e de Gen para ela, entenderam a jogada.

-Será que você não pode apenas me beijar. – Pergunto.

-É que mais quero. – Respondeu sem me olhar.

- Não parece. – Lhe agarro por trás e afundo meu rosto em sua nuca. Ele suspira. – Você é tão cheiroso. – Tenho que comentar.

- Jared. – Jensen saiu dos meus braços de novo, se eu soubesse que seria tão complicado, o teria colocado como primeiro da lista. – Há uma semana você era um hétero convicto e agora está aqui querendo me beijar.

- Não quero apenas te beijar, quero me entregar para você. – Pronto falei, não sei se agir certo, pois seus olhos estão mais verdes e maiores, e de boca aberta. Aproveitei a surpresa e o agarrei novamente pegando o beijo que vi buscar, e sem perder tempo, invadi com a minha língua a sua boca, dessa vez não houve escapatória ele correspondeu e logo se tornou dono da situação comandando o beijo, acho que o meu ultimo desejo no leito de morte será um beijo desses. Posso ir para o inferno que chegarei do outro lado rindo.

- Eu vou satisfazer o meu... Digo o seu desejo, mas quero compreender o que te fez mudar de idéia assim tão rápido. – Ele ficava lindo sem fôlego, apesar de não querer conversa, achei justo, e como preciso conversar com alguém. E ele não é apaixonado por mim, acredito que posso me abrir sem grandes comoções, choros apenas no enterro, pois não posso fazer nada para impedir.

- Pode ser depois? Até por que depois desse beijo não estou em condições de conversar. – Em resposta ele apenas me beijou e começou tirar a minha jaqueta. Mas de repente ele parou como se lembrasse de algo.

- Eu não sei como você imaginou essa primeira vez, mas... Acho que deva ser um pouco romântico, vinho? – Ele perguntou se dirigindo para o bar que ficava no canto da sala.

- Romântico? As histórias que ouvir sobre você, não eram nada românticas. – Na verdade não esperava isso da parte dele, não que estivesse decepcionado, pensava que seria uma coisa rápida, prazerosa mais rápida, ele estava ali me oferecendo vinho. – Não quero beber nada, quero está consciente de tudo.

- Uma taça de vinho não vai te deixar inconsciente, e não acredite em tudo que escuta sobre mim, metade das pessoas que dizem terem ido para acama comigo, estão mentindo.

- Mesmo que seja a metade é muita gente.

- Então você está aqui, por que se descobriu gay e quer se iniciado pelo gostosão da cidade. – Sentir certa mágoa em sua voz.

- Não, eu estou aqui por que preciso realizar algumas coisas importantes em minha vida, e uma delas é fazer amor com você. – Não sei por que usei a expressão fazer amor, poderia dizer transar, mas eu queria era fazer amor. E bem devagar, acredito que não seja desperdiço de tempo, fazer amor bem devagar, curtindo cada carícia, cada beijo, cada olhar... Seja como for a resposta o agradou.

- Quer algo em especial?

- Banheira de hidromassagem. – Sabia que ele tinha uma.

- A minha banheira. – Ele pareceu refletir e seguiu para o banheiro, logo ouvir a torneira ligada. – Não quer conversar enquanto enche a banheira. – Não que me contar o que aconteceu?

- Eu aceito a taça de vinho. Jensen, depois eu te conto tudo.

- Ok. – Ele me deu a taça de vinho que bebi de um gole. – Vamos – Ele estendeu a mão e eu segurei, e sentir o quanto ela era quente, pensei que seria maravilhoso ter elas sobre o meu corpo, e vi que fiz bem em colocar fazer amor com Jensen, em vários lugares da lista. Espero que ele aceite.

A banheira estava pela metade de água era uma torneira com várias saídas de água e tinham um jato forte. – Você podia virar de costa. – Pedi.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Para eu tirar a minha roupa. – Ainda sorrindo ele se aproximou e segurou na minha cintura e aproximou sua boca me dando um beijo, mas logo interrompeu sem deixar me aprofundar e quando tentei de novo, ele retirou o rosto e suas mãos foram em direção a minha camisa de manga comprida quadriculada na cores verde, azul e branca, que vestia por baixo da jaqueta já retirada na sala, com calma cada botão foi desabotoado, o silêncio não era total por causa da torneira que jorrava água.

Quando o último botão foi desabotoado, ele me olhou nos olhos e colocou suas mãos no meu ombro próximas ao meu pescoço e sem falar nada pediu permissão e também em silêncio disse que sim, e segurando pela gola foi retirando a minha camisa e a medida que meus braços fortes ia aparecendo sentia Jensen prender a respiração.

Quando a peça de roupa caiu no chão sentir suas mãos percorrem meus braços das mãos até o ombro novamente e depois fizeram o percurso inverso e vi minhas mãos sendo levadas em direção a jaqueta Jens que ainda usava e depositando sobre seu peito o entendi queria que eu retirasse a sua roupa também, respirando fundo fiz o que me foi pedido, relevei a camiseta cinza de mangas curtas, gola tipo "V", e fiz a mesma coisa passei com as minhas mãos em seus braços musculosos na medida perfeita.

Suas mãos passearam pelo meu tórax indo em direção da barra da camiseta regata que ainda estava vestido, e aos poucos foi revelando minha pele que arrepiava na medida que ia sendo descoberta. E sem esperar pelo seu pedido fiz a mesma coisa com a camiseta dele, a retirei e ficamos passeando os olhos pelo tórax um do outro, se eu morresse naquele momento, ia ficar com muita raiva de não ter podido acariciar aquele pele, e de não ter beijando as pequenas sardas que a enfeitavam.

Cobrimos a pequena distância que nos separava, ele me abraçou colando seu peito ao meu e nossas mãos percorreram a costa um do outro, sentindo todos os músculos enquanto nossas bocas se devoravam em um beijo urgente, e quando este foi interrompido estávamos buscando fôlego de olhos fechados nos apertávamos com a ponta dos dedos com certeza nossas costas estavam marcadas, mas isso não importava.

Jensen se ajoelhou e retirou meus sapatos e meias, e depois fiz o mesmo com ele. Olhando a língua do Jensen molhando seus lábios perfeito nem percebi o loiro abrindo a minha calça, apenas quando ele se ajoelhou puxando a peça de roupara para baixo junto com a minha boxe. Assim que vi a minha nudez quis me cobrir, mas a admiração naqueles olhos verde, interrompeu meu momento de virgem envergonhada.

- Tá duro. – Foi a única coisa que falei ao ver o loiro ali de joelhos com olhos famintos sobre o meu corpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Essa fic é presente de aniversário para a Cristal, desde agosto! srsrsr Beijos linda,mmas um ano compartilhando emoções! Te espero em 2012!

- Tá duro. – Foi a única coisa que falei ao ver o loiro ali de joelhos com olhos famintos sobre o meu corpo.

- Está mesmo. – Segurei a respiração quando vi a sua boca se aproximando do meu membro, e segurei em seu ombro quando sentir a sua língua passeando pela glande, e gemi alto rezando para não gozar naquele momento, mas parecia que Jensen queria o contrário, pois sua boca tomou meu pênis o máximo que ele pode, é minha gente não sou pequeno, sentia a ponta encostando em sua garganta, mas não parecia importa, por que logo ele começou em um movimento de vai e vem, que foi aumentando. Ondas de prazer subiam por minha costa, e explodiam em meu cérebro que ainda era bombardeado pela visão maravilhosa de ver sexo sendo engolidos por aquela boca perfeita.

- Jensen. – tentei avisá-lo e até mesmo interromper empurrando-o, mas estava sem forças. Gozei em sua boca, e ele bebeu todo o meu sêmen, como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, se homem pudesse ter orgasmos múltiplos eu teria tido outro naquele momento.

Ele levantou e me abraçou apoiando meu corpo trêmulo. Sua boca envolveu a minha em um beijo suave, onde meu gosto de misturava com o dele.

Se afastando retirou o resto de suas roupas, meus olhos se perderam diante da beleza nua de Jensen, que caminhou em direção a banheira fechando a torneira.

- Vem. – Me chamou, e caminhando bem devagar fui em sua direção. Quando entrei, ele pegou um vidro colorido dos vários que existiam ao lado da banheira. – Sais, esse é para dar energia, acredito que iremos precisar. – E sua boca se desenhou em seu belo sorriso de lado, adorava aquele sorriso.

Comecei a brincar com a bolhas que faziam na banheira eram divertidas, mas parei de sorrir ao ver Jensen me observando. – Continua, acho lindo o teu sorriso. – E assim sorri mais me movimentando na banheira que era enorme, estava mais para piscina, quando vi estava sentado em seu colo. Pedi desculpas, mas ele me segurou me mantendo no mesmo lugar.

Parei de sorrir e olhei para seus lábios que aos poucos iam se aproximando da minha boca e logo estávamos envolvidos em explorar a boca um do outro, as mãos de Jensen, uma me segurava pela cintura e a outra percorria meu peito descendo, passou pela minha virilha sem tocar em meu pênis, apertou as minhas coxas e subiu de volta a repousando entre as minhas pernas, e aos poucos se aproximando do meu sexo já desperto, primeiro tocou meus testículos, massageando, e foi subindo até envolver com as mãos meu sexo, em um vai e vem bem lento, para mim aquilo não era um caricia e sim uma tortura.

Entre os beijos que eram interrompidos apenas para respirar, gemi e o meu torturador riu baixinho, se deliciando com a minha agonia, eu movimentava meu corpo querendo mais, comecei a reclamar.

- Calma, nós temos a vida toda pela frente. – Ao ouvir aquilo fiquei quieto e ele percebeu. – Disse algo de errado?

- Não. – E mudei de posição, busquei esquecer a minha condição de moribundo, coisa fácil ao olhar os lábios de Jensen vermelhos e inchados.

Fiquei de joelho com as pernas abertas e Jensen entre elas, meu sexo tocava o dele, nessa nova posição, podia acariciar o seu peito, sorrir deliciado ao ouvi-lo gemer quando apertei seus mamilos entre os dedos.

Suas mãos desceram pela minha costa me puxando para ficar mais próximo, uma de suas mãos, juntos meu sexo com o dele, em uma masturbação dupla, e sua boca atacava meu pescoço, descia sobre meu peito, indo em direção ao meu mamilo o sugando.

Jensen pegou a minha mão e substituiu a dele no ato da masturbação, com um sorriso safado, apertou a minha bunda e seguiu em direção a minha abertura, e ficou massageando a entrada, meu coração acelerou ainda mais nesse momento, respiro fundo, e paraliso. – Quer que eu pare? – Ele me pergunta. Baixo a cabeça dizendo que não, e o abraço, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Tem certeza? – E para acabar com qualquer dúvida o beijei.

Sinto seu dedo agora me invadindo, mas de maneira lenta, circulando, me abrindo aos poucos a dor é mínima, percebo que quando seu dedo está totalmente dentro de mim, parece que ele busca algo, e deve ter achado, pois meu corpo se enverga para trás em espasmos de prazer, gemo alto.

Seu dedo dentro mim, em um vai e vem, tocando em um ponto que me enlouquece e nossos membros sendo friccionados entre meu corpo e o dele, é uma combinação explosiva, logo sinto um novo orgasmo se aproximando, grito quando ele chega e me contraio aprisionado mais ainda o Jensen entre as minhas pernas e seu dedo de mim, mas sinto orgulho ao ver que ele também gozo apenas me acariciando e sentindo meu corpo sobre o dele.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, esperando nossos corações se acalmarem. Terminamos o banho, vestir um roupão e o loiro vestiu outro. E saímos em direção ao quarto. – Jensen, e aquela cama na sala? – Perguntei

- Seu lugar é nessa cama. – Não entendi bem a sua afirmação, mas não questionei principalmente por que sua boca começou a beijar minha. – Está com fome? Podemos comer enquanto me conta o que aconteceu para essa mudança toda.

- Você ainda não fez amor comigo. – Ele baixou a vista. – Você está me enrolando, não vai me amar?

- Vou! Mas por que a pressa? Podemos ficar aqui juntinhos, namorando, jantamos e depois você volta para casa. E no outro dia continuamos até a entrega total.

- Jensen! Você prometeu! Eu preciso que me ame, por favor. – Implorei.

- Se você me contasse o motivo da pressa. – Eu poderia até contar, mas pensei, se eu falar ele pode perder o tesão e ai dá no mesmo, mas acredito que posso mudar essa situação e sem falar nada, imune a mim ele não é.

- O contrato foi depois do prazer.

- Mas prazer você já teve.

- Porem eu quero mais. – E para provar isso me deitei sobre o seu corpo, e capturei seus lábios em um beijo profundo onde explorei a sua boca, e logo em seguida comecei a descer passeando sobre o seu pescoço, abrir seu roupão, e tomei entre meus lábios um dos seus mamilos, exultei em ouvi-lo dizer meu nome entre gemidos. Continuei a exploração, seu pênis estava duro e pulsante, sem saber como fazer, passei primeiro a língua, lambendo, enquanto Jensen se contorcia na cama. – Se você não me possuir agora, eu vou possuir você. – Jensen nunca se entrega para alguém, essa era uma de suas famas, e maneira que ele me olhou vi que tinha conseguido o meu objetivo, pois estava ali para ser possuído, da maneira que algumas vezes imaginei... Mentira! Imaginei muitas vezes, uma vez cheguei até me toca naquele lugar, mas achei que era muito gay e parei, mas as fantasias continuaram.

Jensen se sentou comigo ainda entre suas pernas e me puxou para cima dele e em seguida rolou seu corpo sobre o meu, abriu o roupão e as minhas pernas, me fazendo sentar para tirá-lo, e tirou o dele. Depois segurou minha nuca, me beijou de maneira não muito delicada, mordendo e sugando meus lábios.

– Antes de você me ter, vai ter que aprender como se faz. – Disse Junto ao meu ouvido causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

- Mas bem que você estava gemendo. – Provoquei e ganhei uma mordida nos lábios.

- Virá de bruços. – Ordenou baixinho, tentei dizer que queria ficar de frente, mas ele colocou o dedo em minha boca, em um gesto de silêncio, obedeci, sentir seu peito em minha costa, suas mãos estavam uma de cada lado do meu corpo, percebia que ele descia, escorregando seu corpo sobre o meu.

Sua boca beijou meu pescoço, mordeu e sugou, fez o mesmo em meu ombro e foi descendo por minha coluna, distribuindo beijos molhados, por toda a sua extensão, abriu as minhas pernas e se encaixou entre elas, pegando dois travesseiros colocou sob o meu corpo, me deixando empinado, era uma posição estranha mais Jensen tinha acesso ao meu sexo e ao meu ânus! Quase morri quando sentir sua língua me acariciando e penetrando, o prazer era tanto, que mordia meus lábios para não gritar.

- Se quiser gritar pode, o apartamento é acusticamente fechado. - Disse ele agora inclinado sobre o meu corpo. O vi estendendo a mãos para a cabeceira da cama pegando a camisinha e o lubrificante. Apesar de eu está bem lubrificado.

- Eu queria te olhar na hora da penetração. – Pedi.

Ele retirou o travesseiro e me virou de frente. Se deitou sobre mim, beijou a minha boca. – Podemos passar a noite toda nos dando prazer sem precisar a consumação final. Depende apenas de você. – Eu sentia que ele estava se controlando o máximo, e não entendia o porquê, de todo esse controle, pois praticamente tinha chegado e ficado de quatro assim que entrei no apartamento. Em resposta movimentei meu corpo sobre dele e abrir as pernas, e sempre lhe olhando nos olhos. - Tudo bem.

De joelhos entre as minhas pernas colocou a camisinha, pegou o lubrificante passou em dois de seus dedos, e me penetrou primeiro com um e logo em seguida com dois, doeu um pouco, mas logo passou, ondas de prazer percorriam meu corpo. – Não quero gozar assim. – Reclamei arfando.

- Não se preocupe seu próximo orgasmo será comigo totalmente dentro de você. – Quase gozo apenas de ouvir essa frase dita por ele com a voz anormalmente rouca. Ele retira os dedos e levanta uma de minhas pernas, sinto seu pênis pedindo passagem, e apesar de está bem lubrificado e preparado, sinto uma dor como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio. E como ele estava apenas segurando apenas uma das minhas pernas, consigo me afastar e seu membro saiu de dentro de mim. Ele me puxa pelas pernas e as encaixa em seus ombros e segurando na minha cintura voltar a me penetrar. – Você disse que pararia se eu pedisse. – Argumentei entre gemidos de dor.

- Eu disse que não começaria, mas agora já passei pelo meu P.R. – Para quem não sabe P.R.(Ponto de retorno) é o ponto em que os aviões ao passar por ele, tem apenas um caminho: Seguir em frente. Ele foi me invadindo bem devagar. – Você pode gritar, não tem problema, mas logo vai passar. – E com firmeza ia avançando, e fiz o que ele disse para fazer gritei, pensei que poderia morrer sem sentir aquela dor, e depois pensei que passaria os meus últimos meses em uma cadeira de rodas. Quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, parou e calou meus gritos com beijos, que apesar da dor correspondi, é perda de tempo não beijar aquela boca. – Você é muito escandaloso, mas eu gostei, e agora quero te ver gritando de prazer.

- Duvido. – Falei, e recebi um sorriso de lado, mas logo vi que ele tinha razão, e mesmo achando que ainda precisaria da cadeira de rodas, não abriria mão do prazer indescritível que estava começando a sentir a cada estocada.

- Quer que eu pare agora. – Perguntou ao meu primeiro grito de prazer.

- Se você conseguir. – Implorei quando ele retirou todo o seu membro de dentro de mim e ficou brincando com ele na entrada. – Por favor! – E ele me penetrou com força, me fazer perder o ar, principalmente por ele me atingiu em um ponto M, M de mágico.

Hora as minhas mãos lhe apertavam as costas, hora arrancavam os lençóis da cama. Sua boca me beijava, mordia, chupava, ou dizia coisas obscenas em meu ouvido, dizia o quanto eu era lindo, e o quanto ele tinha esperado por aquele momento. Dor? Eu não lembrava que tinha existido.

Logo estávamos em perfeita sincronia, como se fossemos um só corpo, e a medida que os movimentos se aceleravam em busca da satisfação total, as palavras antes entendidas agora não passavam murmúrios, gritos e gemidos, a única coisa que entendíamos era os nossos nomes, e assim chegamos ao orgasmos juntos.

Jensen desabou sobre o meu corpo soltando a minha cintura, minhas pernas saíram de seu ombro, mas o envolveram pela cintura, não existiam palavras para aquele momento.

Quando Jensen saiu de dentro de mim, me sentir vazio, minha vontade era pedir para ele voltar. – Machuquei muito você? – Perguntou retirando a camisinha, e com o próprio lençol limpou nossos abdomens. Depois acariciou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios, em cada gesto tanta ternura, nunca o peso da morte se fez tão presente em minha vida como naquele momento.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguir segurar as minhas lágrimas, era tudo o que eu menos queria chorar na frente dele. – Se souberem desse choro todo, vai acabar com a minha fama de amante perfeito. – Ele brincou enquanto me ninava junto ao seu peito. – Chorei até dormir. Acordei com o barulho da campainha. Jensen se levantou e vestiu o roupão.

Quando ouvir a voz do meu irmão perguntando por mim, corri até a porta do quarto e vi Jensen apontando para o quarto e meu irmão lhe sorriu lhe falou algo sério e foi embora, simplesmente não entendi nada. Pensei que no mínimo Jeff ia lhe dar um murro.

- O que ele falou? – Perguntei.

- Quem está na hora de dar resposta não sou eu. – Fui até o banheiro peguei da minha calça a lista e entreguei a Jensen. Voltamos para a cama, onde ele se sentou encostado a cabeceira e me aconchegou junto a ele.

- Coisas que preciso fazer antes de morrer. – Jensen leu alto. – Não está muito cedo para fazer uma lista dessas. Assumir a minha sexualidade, beijar a boca imoral do Jensen, fazer amor com o Jensen, Organizar meus equipamentos fotográficos. – E assim ele foi lendo até o final. – Faltou terminar meu curso superior. Arranjar um emprego que me sustente da melhor maneira possível e viver um grande amor. Entre outros, mas esses são muito bons para serem esquecidos. – Chegou o momento pensei.

- Não poderei realizar esses. – Disse.

- Por quê? – Apenas virei o outro lado da folha onde tinha o resultado do exame. – E o que significa isso?

- Primeiro quero que saiba que você é o primeiro, a saber, sobre isso, e precisava falar com alguém, e com você é mais fácil por que não vai sofrer, se sofrer é pouco. – falei me sentando afastado dele, mas lhe encarando. – Eu vou morrer.

- E por que acha que se morrer não vou sofrer. E explica isso melhor?

- Você vai sofrer, mas não tanto se me amasse. E esse exame é o resultado que indica que vou morrer em pelo menos três meses.

- Se não te amasse? E você quis ir para a cama comigo por quê? Para não se apaixonar?

- Eu sei que você não se apega a míngüem, e nem quero que se apegue em mim, para não sofrer com a minha partida. – Parei de falar, apesar da morte está batendo na porta não estava com coragem de declarar, nem na lista estava, mas a conversa seguiu por esse lado. – Eu sou apaixonado por você. Sei que você não é por mim, por tanto não se preocupe, pois não terá ninguém no teu pé, te pedindo compromisso, e apesar de na lista está repetido algumas vezes, fazer amor com o Jensen, se não quiser, não é necessário.

- Essa a conversa é a mais louca que já tive em minha vida. Jared sabe por que seu irmão não me bateu? Por você está aqui nesse quarto, nessa cama, usou a minha banheira, nunca partilhei esse espaço para fazer sexo com ninguém e Jeff sabe disso, que apesar de trazer muita gente aqui, esse local é apenas meu.

- Eu fui o único a entrar aqui?

- Já partilhei com amigos, mas nunca com amantes. Por que não quis te levar para aquela cama na sala, por você é especial. Desde o primeiro dia que te vi, me condenei por tinha apenas 17 anos, me controlei e tentei te esquecer, principalmente quando você fez dezoito anos e quase deixou de falar comigo dizendo que não era gay.

- Eu estava no processo de negação, apenas sair por causa desse exame, lembra que desmaiei?

- Lembro.

- Eu quero que você me esqueça, apesar de querer muito fazer amor com você outra fez. É melhor assim. – Tentei me levantar, mas Jensen me segurou.

- E qual foi o médico que disse que tinha apenas três meses de vida?

- Todos do Google.

- Do Google? Você se consultou como . – Jensen caiu na gargalhada, e sua risada era tão maravilhosa de se ouvir e comecei a chorar, por que logo não poderia mais ouvi-la. – Não chora, mas uma coisa dessa e você apenas busca informações no Google?

- Eu ia procurar o médico, mas todas as consultas nos sites indicava um único caminho, que a doença já estava bem avançada, apesar de ainda não sentir todos os sintomas, por isso que você está logo em segundo lugar, e estava certo, debilitado não conseguiria chegar até o final.

- E seus desmaios?

- Passaram. – Jensen olhou para o papel dobrou com cuidado e colocou na cabeceira da mesa. Se deitou e ficou pensativo olhando para o teto. – Você consegue fazer amor comigo outra vez? A última? – Perguntei me aproximando.

- Você agüenta outra vez? – Me deito sobre o seu corpo lhe beijando. Ele me envolve em seus braços correspondendo o beijo e depois vira seu corpo sobre o meu. Deitado sobre mim, com os braços um de cada lado da minha cabeça, acaricia meu cabelo, meu rosto. – Eu te amo. – Essas palavras eram um sonho e um pesadelo, ele percebeu. – Não fala nada, pensa que temos a eternidade para viver esse amor, se não der nessa vida, teremos outras. Apenas se entrega a esse sentimento que guardamos ou por medo, meu caso ou por preconceito, seu. – Completou rindo e eu me amaldiçoei pelo tempo perdido. Tempo que não teria mais.

- Eu também te amo. – A partir daí, não falamos mais nada, apenas os nossos corpos conversavam, e pela junção carnal, nossas almas se uniram mais uma vez naquela noite.

- Mesmo que tivesse apenas mais três minutos de vida, queria passar com você, no momento tenho três meses estou no lucro. - Foi a ultima coisa que ouvir antes de adormecer com a cabeça repousada em um ombro forte, mas todo pintadinho. Esperava que o tempo que teria de vida pudesse conseguir beijar todas as sardas que tinha em seu corpo.

J&J

Quando acordei Jensen não estava mais deitado ao meu lado, por sinal não estava no apartamento e nem a minha lista. Me vestir sentindo um pouco de dor, mas nada que matasse e fui em casa, por sorte encontrei apenas a Meg e deixei recado para o Jensen, dizendo que iria ao parque. Para ele levar a minha lista.

Caminhei sem nenhuma inspiração pelo parque me condenando por quere me entregar a tristeza, afinal quantos nesta vida tiveram a chance de viver um grande amor? Eu devia agradecer a oportunidade, mas pensar em deixá-lo principalmente sabendo que sofreria estava me matando, irônico pensamento considerando que eu literalmente estava morrendo.

Estava sentado em um canto afastado do parque, junto ao lago, onde pessoas se divertiam nos pedalhinhos, alguns casais, pais com filhos, todos sorriam, ignorando a tragédia que acontecia próximo a eles, sei que às vezes sou muito Drama Queen, mas eu vou morrer e tenho esse direito, tudo bem que eu tenho o amor do Jensen, o mundo inteiro vai acabar, mas o amor do Jensen é meu.

J&J

- Um caixa de chocolate sem lactose por seu pensamento. – Meu coração acelerou ao ouvir aquela voz sensual que fez parte dos meus sonhos durante a noite inteira, ou melhor, parte da noite, pois na maioria do tempo estava ao vivo e a cores.

- Estava pensando o quanto sou feliz por ter o seu amor. Onde você foi? Sabe que cada minuto para mim é precioso e quero aproveitar todos os que puder ao seu lado.

- Fui resolver uma situação. Sabe que o médico diria se por acaso você tivesse ido procurar por um.

- Jensen, não quero falar nisso.

- Mas eu quero, sabe o que ele diria?

- Não o que? – Perguntei meio bicudo.

- Sr. Padalecki, gostaria muito de lidar uma boa notícia, mas infelizmente o senhor me trouxe o exame errado. – Jensen falou trocando de voz.

- Exame errado? – Perguntei sem acreditar.

- Sim, a não ser que o senhor se chame Jared Tristan Becklly, e tenha 90 anos.

- Jensen não brinca comigo!

- Não estou brincando! Olhe por você mesmo.

- E desde quando você descobriu?

- Desde o momento em que li.

- Por que não me disse nada?

- Eu queria te pegar de novo, e sabendo que de repente não ia morrer, podia trancar a parada. – Ele falou isso e me presenteou com o sorriso mais cínico e safado que podia. – Brincadeira! Não quis te dar esperança, não sabia qual era o resultado real, acordei bem cedo e fui ao laboratório com o seu irmão, para não ter problema e a atendente não querer me entregar o resultado.

- E que tal?

- Apresentou um pouco de anemia, mas nada de muito grave, com algumas vitaminas e uma alimentação mais saudável, isso se resolve rapidinho.

- O médico falou isso?

- Todos os que pesquisei no Google me deram o mesmo diagnóstico. – Sorrir.

- Não, vamos para um médico real, Agora. Dr. Google, nunca mais! – Eu estava tão feliz que corria e pulava pelo parque beija criancinhas, passava a mãos nas cabeças dos cachorros e depois comecei a beijar os cachorros também, não percebi que estava fora do meio fio da calçada.

- Jared! O Caminhão. – Só deu tempo de ver o loiro correndo em minha direção. É meus amigos para morrer basta está vivo.

A minha sorte é que toda vez que esse loiro correr em minha direção, corro na direção dele. E ali abraçados ainda sentindo o coração acelerado pelo susto, vendo o caminhão para um pouco a frente, apenas para verificar se estávamos bem, capturo a sua boca com a minha, sem me importa com o que os outros vão pensar.

Afinal devemos viver cada dia de nossas vidas como se fosse o último, pois com certeza, um dia será!

N.A.: Vivam cada dia de 2012 como se fosse o último!

Vivam as emoções que ele oferecer, se for sorrisos sorriam com vontade, se for lágrimas chorem sem medo, apenas VIVAM! Seguindo sempre enfrente!

OBRIGADA por todos que me acompanharam durante 2011. E os espero em 2012!

Um milhão de beijos!


End file.
